Some vehicle seats enable a user to adjust the position of a headrest. However, adjustments are typically limited to height adjustment of the headrest. Additionally, headrests having greater adjustability suffer from complex design incurring greater cost. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and cost effective headrest assembly benefiting from multi-adjustability. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.